The present invention relates to workbenches and associated implements such as vises, clamps, brackets, stops and tool troughs which may be attached to a workbench, and in particular to a workbench wherein the implements may be removably mounted to the workbench in many different locations without requiring any holes, slots, or mortises to be cut into the working surface of the bench.
Workbenches generally include a work top having a work surface which is supported by a base structure. To provide and maintain a good work surface, the work surface must be kept flat, smooth and imperforate. Prior workbenches and the implements used in connection with the workbenches have required that the implements be attached to the work top thereby impairing the condition of the work surface. Some implements such as the clamp shown in U.S. Pat. No. 14,522 require that the clamp be screwed directly into the work top. The implements and work tops shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,661,783; 2,764,195 and 2,888,052 require that the implements be mounted or attached to the work top through the use of countersunk recesses or bores which extend through the work top. The implements and work tops shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,093,554; 1,159,199; 4,413,819 and 4,470,586 require that the implements be attached to the work top through the use of a slot which extends through the work top and the work surface. In addition, to further preserve the condition of the work surface, the work surface should not be used as a back-up for drilling holes or for chopping. Neither should jigs or other fixtures, which are often used in repetitive operations, be nailed or screwed to the work top.
As the particular operations to be performed in connection with a workbench will vary from project to project, it is also important that the various types of implements used with the bench be easily mounted to the bench in various locations as desired. The present invention overcomes these problems and provides a workbench to which various useful implements may be mounted in a variety of locations without requiring direct connection to the work top, thereby preserving the condition of the work surface.